The Ones Who Stand
by ChooseJoy
Summary: Sequel to Accident or Grand Design and Home. Part three of Daryl and Leah's adventures. "This one's for the lonely, the one's that seek and find only to be let down time after time. This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall. Come on friends get up now you're not alone at all."
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends! Did you miss me? Good news, I'm baaaaaack! And with me I bring the third installment of Daryl and Leah's adventures. If you haven't read the first two stories I suggest starting with Accident or Grand Design and then Home. You will be lost otherwise. ;)

As you know, all of my story titles come from songs. This one is Noah Gundersen's Comes and Goes (In Waves). Check him out. I adore him.

I will make this author's note brief so you can get on to the good stuff. I think I might have left you with a cliffhanger at the end of Home, no? So sorry. You guys were so upset about it! I had no idea it would cause such an uproar. So, without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was dark when he slipped into the bed. Warm. The rough sheets, fighting off the chill of the night, smelled like her. It was their haven. The one place where he could feel somewhere close to safe. The worries of the present, burdens of the past, and fears of the future had a way of slipping away when he curled up next to Leah inside their almost homey room. They had recently moved into a small office off C- block and she had somehow managed to to make the inside of the concrete walls feel comfortable, a skill that Daryl admired.

She stretched, arching her back when she felt him moving next to her, her heavy eyelids unable to crack open. Once he was settled, her hand came to rest on his chest and she burrowed her face into his side.

"Sorry," he whispered, not meaning to wake her.

Leah sighed, too tired to answer back, but not upset at all. She liked waking up when he came to bed, just to know that he was safe.

Across the room, Lily slept soundly on a pallet on the floor. Daryl could hear her tiny, deep breathes. With the extra Woodbury kids around, Lily had started talking again. She no longer stared catatonically at a wall, or cried out in her sleep. These days, she sometimes drove Daryl batty with her incessant questions, but he would gladly take chatty Lily over withdrawn Lily. He even had to admit to himself that she was fun to have around.

Exhaustion began to take over and his eyes slowly drifted shut, for which he was thankful. Sleep never really came easy and he and Leah were headed out on a small run in the morning for baby food. With just the two of them, he needed to be as alert as possible. He shifted, getting comfortable. One of his hands weaved into her hair, and the other pulled her tightly to him, holding her until her breathing evened out again. His hand rested on hers, thumb casually passing over her left ring finger.

* * *

**_One month ago_**

_Daryl had gotten caught up in the moment. Nothing but love for Leah flowed through his veins, overtaking every rational thought, and the words practically flew out of him . "Marry me."_

_Leah's finger that was tracing the outline of his lips stilled and she stared at him for a beat. A space of time that seemed almost too long, just enough to make Daryl nervous. He'd never imagined uttering those words before, but after everything, well… it just felt right. They had talked about it once, after Glenn and Maggie, but both decided that it wasn't really them. This was the fucking apocalypse for Christ's sake. People just didn't get married amidst this shit. There was no fairy tale ending to this and they both knew it. However, Daryl couldn't think of anything else he wanted more. He wanted her more than living itself._

_Just as he was about to take his words back, Leah burst out laughing, instantly calming him "Lying naked on the floor in a prison library is not how I envisioned this going down one day."_

_The tension released from his body and he collapsed, almost his entire body weight covering her. His own laughter escaped his mouth and they both let it overtake them, giggling until they were out of breath._

_Leah finally gasped for air and tried to form a sentence through her giggles. "Daryl, you're crushing me."_

_With a grunt, he rolled to the side, but refused to let her go and his hand remained on her hip with a tight grip. He took his own deep breaths and finally managed to say, "Sorry."_

_Once, normal breathing had returned, Leah cupped his face in her hands and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to his lips. "You know you don't need to prove anything to me, right? I'm happy just the way we are."_

_Shifting his weight, Daryl propped his head up and looked down at her. "Yeah. I know."_

_"I don't need anything more."_

_Daryl's calculating eyes held hers. "The way I feel 'bout ya scares the shit outta me every damn day."_

_Smiling, she kissed him again. "I know. 'Cause I feel the same. And just so you know," she said, grabbing the hand that rested on her hip and giving it a squeeze, "I pretty much already consider myself your old lady."_

_He gave a good-natured snort at her words. "Whatever. You ain't no one's old nothin'."_

_"Fine. Believe what you want, but it's true," she said with a groan while stretching out the kinks in her body. "We should get back."_

_Daryl held back his own sound of protest, the moment was over. "Reckon so. The hell my pants go?" _

* * *

The three of them slept hard and dreamless that night, and when the sun barely began to filter through the windows Lily was the first one awake. Leah stirred when she heard the girl shuffling and raised her head, looking over Daryl's body to check on her.

The little girl looked at her expectantly and Leah gave her a sleepy nod and smile. "C'mon, kiddo."

Lily quickly scrambled out of bed and crossed the small space that separated the couple from her. Leah pulled back the covers on her side of the make-shift bed and let Lily crawl in beside her, nestling into her side. It was their new routine. It felt so grounding to have something feel normal every morning.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Leah whispered into the top of her head.

Still waking up, Lily responded with a nod and whisper. "No bad dreams."

Running her fingers through the blonde tangles, Leah smiled. "Me neither."

At the sound of their whispers, Daryl slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. He propped his head up and looked down at the two girls beside him in bed, surprisingly not upset that the space felt crowded. "Mornin'."

Lily gave him a toothy grin that could melt even the hardest of hearts. He ruffled her hair, not remembering when their interactions had gone from awkward to easy, and rolled out of bed. "Wanna leave early," he mentioned to Leah, while slipping his boots on over dirty socks.

The bed rocked underneath him as she shifted and sat up, stretching the knots out of her shoulders. "Yes sir."

Daryl glanced over his shoulder with a teasing frown. "Stop."

Leah gave him a wink and lifted Lily out of bed. "Alright, sunshine. Let's get some breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast, while Daryl was outside loading up the truck with extra ammo, gas and other supplies, Sasha stood in the doorway of their room and watched Leah load up a backpack. "Sure you're good with just the two of you?"

Zipping up the bag on the bed, Leah brushed her hands on her jeans and nodded. "It's going to be quick in and out. We're going to hit that development. Ya know, the one right down past Woodbury?"

Sasha nodded while crossing her arms. "Yeah."

"I noticed a few playsets in the yards when we stopped in real quick the other week. We're low on baby food and some other essentials," she said while slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Beth has Lily."

Sasha nodded again. "Just stay safe."

Leah smiled and threw an arm around Sasha's neck as they made their way outside. "We always are. I know you don't like these quick, frequent runs we've been doing lately. But until we get something better in place we have to do this."

Sasha squeezed her shoulders before letting go and hip checking Leah. "Yeah, alright. In the meantime, I will try not to think that this is not a way for you and Daryl to get some alone time."

Leah snorted and felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks. "I wish."

Sasha gave her an unbelieving look. "C'mon, you and Daryl never get busy on these runs?"

Leah gave her a wicked smile, but didn't answer as she walked towards the prison door, leaving a laughing Sasha behind her.

The trip out to the development was uneventful. Daryl expertly drove the silver truck over the worn roads, occasionally dodging a walker or two strolling up the yellow line. They rode mostly in silence, but tucked into each other, Leah under Daryl's arm, as a way to stay warm. They brunt of the winter had passed, but a definite bite remained in the air.

Daryl hung a right, then a left, slowing as they reached their destination.

"Quiet," Leah observed as he drove around an abandoned blue sedan. She untucked herself from his grasp to get a better look out the passenger side window.

Daryl's fingers drummed on the steering wheel as he assessed the abandoned houses that stood tall and desolate around them. They had been here before, but hadn't stayed long, only hitting only a few houses. There were many more that sat along the overgrown streets.

"That one," Leah whispered into the quiet of the truck cab, pointing to a two story brick home. The backyard was fenced in, like most of the homes, but through the brush Daryl spotted a tree house and the top of a swing set.

He pulled the truck up to the curb and let it idle, while his eyes swept the perimeter. Beside him, Leah checked her weapons. A knife on each thigh, two pistols and a crowbar which served a dual purpose.

"Let's hit this one, then swing over and hit the two beside it," Daryl instructed.

"Yep," Leah answered, securing her mag back into one of the pistols.

They had gotten lucky, it was quiet inside the house. The owners probably leaving at the first sign of distress, evident by the ransacked bedrooms that looked like someone had packed in a hurry. Once the house was clear, they split up, Daryl taking the downstairs while Leah headed up.

Leah turned circles in the master bedroom, looking for anything that might be of use to them and finding an almost full pack of Parliaments. With a smile, she tucked the box into her bag, intending to give them to Daryl later as a gift. The ensuite bathroom contained a few bottles of Tylenol and vitamins, and she pushed them down into her pack before heading back out to the bedroom.

"Hey," he said, walking in the room behind her. "Ya good?"

She turned while nodding. "Yeah. I picked the bathroom clean and found some meds, but not much else."

Daryl's eyes quickly flicked across the room, assessing it's contents. "Same here. Nothing left in the kitchen."

"Next?"

"Yeah."

She followed him out of the room, admiring the view of his ass, and gave a low, playful whistle.

Daryl turned and gave her his best menacing look, one that Leah no longer blinked at. With three long steps, he stalked towards her, grabbing her wrist gently and lowering his face so that it hovers mere centimeters from hers. "Hey. Stay focused."

She stood on her tiptoes and quickly stole a sloppy kiss. "Okay. I promise."

He cocked an eyebrow and, unable to resist her, leaned in for another quick kiss. "I mean it."

"Sasha thinks all we do on these runs is fuck."

He choked on laughter, before frowning and shaking his head. "Let's go."

With a silly grin on her face, Leah followed, her hand finding his and their fingers intertwining.

* * *

The next house over was the largest on the block, towering above the rest, taking up space and making the yard look too small to hold the large white plantation style home. It was a little ostentatious, but the hope was that the inside would be a goldmine. Together, they stole their way across the yards to the fence, secured by a white back gate. Leah gave the wooden planks a push, but they didn't budge.

"Give me the crowbar." Daryl put his hand out, palm up.

"Wait, no." Leah held her hand up and then pointed to the crack between the fence and the gate. "Look."

The gate wasn't just stuck. It had been chained from the inside.

Daryl examined their discovery with a frown. "Looks like they tried to hang on until the last minute." He gave the gate a soft kick and assessed the lock. "Think I can get it from here. Bolt cutters?"

Leah brought her pack around to her front and grabbed the large bolt cutters from the inside. While Daryl clipped the chain, she kept watch, but the street was eerily quiet. She briefly imagined what it was like before the turn. Mini-vans, children riding bikes on the sidewalk, chalk drawings on the driveways. The snap of metal broke her from her thoughts and Daryl swung the gate open, crossbow ready.

"Stop right there before I have to shoot and bring all the biters in."

"Shit!" Leah exclaimed, her stomach turning flips at the sound of an unfamiliar female voice. She whipped her head around, looking for the source.

The woman spoke again, angry and clipped. "Put the crossbow down."

"The hell?" Daryl growled from beside Leah, swinging his crossbow around to find the woman.

Standing on the back deck of the house was a tiny woman. She didn't look anymore than 30, but it was hard to tell from all the dirt that covered her face.

Leah acted on her gut, feeling as though the woman was more scared than malicious. Keeping her knife gripped tightly, she slowly raised her hands, trusting Daryl to act fast if anything happened. "We don't want to hurt you. We didn't know anyone was here."

The woman didn't acknowledge Leah, and kept her eye on the immediate threat, gun raised and pointed straight at Daryl's head. "Put it down, cowboy."

Leah could feel the tension rolling off Daryl's body. "Not until you put yours down."

Their opponent took a hard step forward, cocking the gun.

"Easy." Daryl crouched low, his finger on the trigger of the crossbow. "Listen, we ain't gonna hurt ya. Just lower the gun."

The woman spoke through gritted teeth. "You first."

Leah looked over to Daryl, catching him in a brief moment of thought. Doubt, that only she would be able to pick up on, flickered across his hard face before he lowered his crossbow just an inch. She knew he was attempting to gain the woman's trust, but not having any weapons ready always made him nervous.

As the crossbow lowered, the woman's gun wavered and she took a step back towards the safety of the house. "Get out."

Despite her threats, Leah wasn't about to back down from the mission. They couldn't go back empty handed. "We're just looking for baby food."

Pain briefly flashed across the woman's face. "Ya got a kid?"

Leah nodded. The brief look of vulnerability that the woman held made Leah think that they could trust her. She was probably just like they used to be. Hurt, scared, hungry.

"Where?"

Daryl, still crouched in fight position, answered. "Somewhere safe."

Her eyebrows shot up at the word 'safe,' but then she quickly shook her head. "Ain't no baby food here."

Leah took a step backwards, and looked to Daryl, waiting for his signal. She could tell he was sizing the woman up, wondering if they should just turn around or offer her shelter back at the prison. It was what they did now, ever since Woodbury. Good people were offered shelter. A better chance.

"You alone?" His gruff voice sounded too threatening and Leah grimaced.

Immediately, the woman raised her gun. "No."

Thinking quickly, Leah intervened before things went south. "Hey," she soothed, taking a step forward and reaching her palms out. "We really don't want to hurt you. Excuse Daryl here, manners have never really been his thing."

The woman shot Leah a quizzical look in reaction to her sudden civility.

"I'm Leah," she offered, putting her knife back in its holster on her thigh as a show of good faith, and keeping her hands raised.

Taking Leah's cue, Daryl lowered his bow completely and the woman in front of them glanced back and forth between the pair, still processing the sudden change in demeanor.

Leah waited, wondering what the woman in front of them would choose to do. She let a breath out when she lowered her gun and gave a small nod.

"Carlie," she answered curtly.

There was a pause as both women trained their eyes on Daryl.

With a roll of his eyes he answered, "Daryl."

Leah took in a deep breath. She had done this before, she could do it again. "We have a secure camp in the prison about 6 miles out."

Carlie's face turned skeptical. "That place was overrun with walkers."

"We cleared it out about six months ago," Daryl told her. "Got 'bout 30 people there. Beds, a doctor, shelter."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Lean answered. "'Cause we have been inviting people in."

Carlie sized them up, her eyes moving back and forth between the pair. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Daryl gave her a nonchalant shrug. "Guess ya can't."

"Is there really someone with you?" Leah asked, unconvinced that a companion would leave her to fight off intruders alone.

Carlie hesitated, but then nodded and her voice fell to a whisper. "No." Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes, and she blinked, quickly brushing at her face with the back of her hand and leaving a streak of dirt running across her cheek.

Daryl and Leah exchanged a glance.

Daryl's eyes turned back and watched impatiently, waiting for Carlie to regain her composure before asking. "How many walkers ya killed?"

She snorted and rubbed at her eyes again. "Too many to count."

"Killed anyone livin'?"

Carlie hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah."

Leah saw Daryl's grip on the bow tighten. "Why?"

"They asked for it," Carlie practically spit. "They gave me no choice. Them or me."

Daryl and Leah both gave an understanding nod.

"Look," Carlie offered up. "I'm sorry I was so rude. It's just that last time I met people, they were different than you."

"We've been through it too." Leah quietly wondered if Carlie had had her own run in with the Governor. "We have a good thing going. A safe place. If you agree to pull your weight, there is a chance that you could join us."

Carlie considered this, before speaking in her slight southern drawl. "How many people ya taken in?"

"Over twenty," Daryl answered.

The number seemed to calm some of Carlie's nerves. She stood, looking at them from her place on the back deck, chewing on the side of her cheek, processing the offer. Leah shifted her weight from foot to foot, patiently waiting for her decision, but very aware that they were out in the open. Beside her, Daryl was keenly aware of their surroundings, his eyes never stopping, constantly scanning the perimeter.

When Carlie's face dropped to her feet, Daryl nudged Leah with his elbow, discreetly pointing out a fresh mound of dirt in the far corner of the property.

"Okay," Carlie finally blurted out. "I'll come."

"Alright." Daryl shouldered his crossbow and made his way towards the steps of the deck. "Let's get movin' then."

Carlie hesitantly stepped inside, beckoning them to follow. "There is baby food in here. I'm sorry."

"No problem." Daryl answered, turning to make sure Leah was right behind him.

"Is it in here?" She asked, stepping through the sliding glass door and into the kitchen. It was a bakers dream and Leah was immediately transported back to before the turn. Baking in an expansive kitchen like this would have been heaven.

Carlie interrupted her thoughts. "Yeah, pantry."

"Got shit to take along?" Daryl asked as Leah opened the pantry door. There wasn't much, but anything helped. Judith was almost to the point where they could feed her softened portions of what the whole crew had, then these desperate runs would be over. "A car?"

"Yeah, I've been camped out upstairs. My car is parked out front, the battery is in the mud room."

Daryl nodded. The girl was smart. He turned to Leah. "Ya good?"

"Go ahead. I'll finish up down here," she answered while unzipping the pack.

The sound of Daryl and Carlie's footsteps banged above her, as she stuffed the baby food jars, along with some other canned goods into the pack. She could hear them talking as Daryl helped her grab her stuff, his gruff tenor mixing with her very smooth, feminine voice.

Moving to the window, Leah brushed aside the blanket covering the glass. Her eyes scanned the yard, there were a few walkers in the distance, but that wasn't what caught her attention. What captivated her was the fresh mound of dirt in the corner of the yard that Daryl had pointed out earlier. With a sigh, she dropped the blanket and let it fall back down.

It didn't take long for Daryl and Carlie to rejoin her in the kitchen, Carlie with a pack slung on her back and extra weapons under her arm. Daryl quickly opened and closed a few drawers in the kitchen, making sure nothing useful was left behind.

"Ya ain't gonna find anything," Carlie said. "I grabbed anything useful already."

Daryl slammed the drawer he was holding and gave a nod. "Alright. Let's roll."

On their way out, Carlie grabbed the battery from the mudroom. She cast a lingering glance on the grave in the yard before the trio slipped out of the fence and back to the road. Her sedan was parked just a few feet away from the truck.

Leah threw her pack and supplies they had gathered into the truck bed while Carlie popped the hood of her car, and began to replace the battery.

From behind her, Daryl touched her waist and leaned in to whisper, "She had two sleeping bags set up. Whoever she lost, it wasn't that long ago."

Leah's eyes drifted over to Carlie, who was bent over the innards of her car, replacing the battery. "Poor girl."

They pulled apart when they heard Carlie swear. Her hand jerked out of the engine and she shook it, before swiftly placing it in her mouth and sucking on her index finger. With a sigh, Daryl threw his own bag into the bed of the truck and headed over.

"Need help?"

Exasperated, Carlie brushed her hair off her forehead. "Yeah. Thanks. I don't usually do this."

"Who did you lose?" Leah asked, walking up to the pair.

Carlie's head snapped up, her tangled red ponytail flying, and she frowned. Daryl edged his way under the hood when she stepped back.

"Lots of people," she gritted out.

"I saw a grave." Leah jerked her thumb back towards the house.

Carlie's lips twitched, and brow pulled into a frown. "A friend." She turned her back on Leah, ducking her head under the hood beside Daryl's.

Leah nodded. The answer was fair, and she didn't push things further.

"When's the last time ya put oil in this thing?" she heard Daryl ask. He had already installed the battery, but was continuing to fiddle around under the hood.

Carlie's answer didn't register when she caught site of at least a dozen walkers meandering down the street.

"We got company," Leah hissed. "Let's move."

Daryl quickly shut the hood. "We'll tune her up back at the prison."

Carlie gave Daryl a quick, appreciative smile before sliding behind the wheel.

"Don't get behind," Daryl warned her before swinging into the truck.

"Babe, hurry," Leah encouraged as he started the ignition and walkers began flooding the streets. A dozen quickly turned into two dozen as he shifted into drive and pulled away from the curb, Carlie close behind.

"We're good," he breathed, turning out onto the main road and swerving around two stragglers.

Leah turned, looking at Carlie through the dirt smeared back window. "Why'd you ask her those things?"

The truck accelerated. "What things?"

Leah turned back around in her seat, propping her feet on the dash. "How many walkers she's killed. People."

"Just seemed right," Daryl shrugged. "We gotta know 'bout these people were bringin' in."

Leah hummed in agreement. "We made the right call though, right?"

"Yep. She seems strong. Can handle a gun."

Leah nodded. "And no one deserves to be alone these days."

Daryl gave her a meaningful look before reaching over to grab her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, you guys are flooding my inbox! After I posted chapter one I got over 100 emails the next day with faves, follows and reviews. Are you kidding me?! You all are seriously the best readers ever. **

**MollyMayhem- Here is some toilet paper. Don't pee yourself again. It's not lady like. Sadly, very sadly, I can not promise no heartbreak in this story. :( **

**Riain- Carlie is turning out to be a very fun character to write! Hopefully we will find out who she buried soon. **

**MrsGooglyBear- Is Carlie an angel? Hmmm, I make no promises! **

**NamelessWildflower- Yay, yay, yay! I am back! So glad to see your review! **

**Fanficgirl10- Whoooo! Cyber party! Pass the booze! **

**The Shield'sGirl- Thanks for your review! **

**Leyshla Gisel- Carlie is going to be a mystery to unravel in the next few chapters. ;) Keep reading! **

**Clowny19- Thanks for reading! ;) **

**Reidsgirl- I loved writing that scene. It was so fun. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Smittendebz- Here is your update! **

**ItMustBeEpic- Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Carlie had joined the group cautiously the night before and now, in the morning light, sat on the edge of the group as they ate breakfast outside. Arms propped up on the wooden makeshift table, she twirled her spoon in the clumpy grits and watched the interactions around her.

Leah, the girl who had busted into her house, looked something like a mother hen. Everyone flocked around her with eager smiles and kind words. There was evident admiration in their eyes when they spoke to her. A small blonde girl constantly swirled around her legs, but it didn't seem to bother Leah one bit. She took it all in stride, as if she and the kid moved together as one.

Then there was Daryl. Menacing, dirty, hard. Carlie had been watching him closely. There was something about him that she felt drawn to. He was like a ghost though, there one minute and gone the next. Always moving. Always working. He seemed close to Leah and the little girl, but Carlie couldn't tell what their relationship was. She was certain they weren't wearing rings so she had ruled marriage out. They seemed like an unlikely pair anyway. There were a few survivors who seemed closer than the rest, like family. Carlie's best guess was that they had been through it and back together. This shit formed tight bonds.

At the thought of unlikely families, a tight knot formed in her throat and she quickly choked it down. Pushing her bowl away, she pressed her palms into her eyes and then quickly blinked. She jumped up and grabbed her dirty dishes. There was a clean up crew, she had been shown where they worked earlier in the day, and told that she would be put on rotation eventually by a slight girl named Beth. She didn't mind. Pulling her weight was something she was determined to do. She hadn't accepted charity before the shit hit the fan and she didn't intend on starting now.

She dropped her bowl and spoon in the large plastic bin and stood straight, letting her eyes sweep the yard. Fencing, strong walls, plenty of manpower and weapons. This place was practically heaven. So, why didn't she feel good about it?

* * *

Leah had been watching Carlie carefully as the newcomer found her way around the prison. It hadn't even been 24 hours since her arrival, and she looked antsy. She paced a lot, like a caged animal. Leah had made herself more than available to answer questions and offer help, but Carlie seemed determined to stick to herself.

Beside her, Lily jumped up to go play with the other kids, leaving her empty dishes scattered on the table. Leah collected them and deposited them in the dirty dish bin to be washed later. At the rain barrel, she briefly ran water over her hands, drying them off on her jeans. Seeing Daryl and Hershel in conversation across the way, Leah cast one look in Lily's direction before starting towards them.

"With Rick where he is right now, we need to put something in place. A council of sorts," Hershel said as she walked up.

Daryl nodded. "Makes sense. Someone's gotta make the decisions 'round here."

Leah stopped at Daryl's side, trying to catch onto the conversation. "What's up?"

Hershel shifted his weight on his crutches. "We need someone to fill Rick's shoes."

Leah nodded quickly in agreement, thankful that they were finally having this conversation. "Yeah. And soon."

"He's totally checked out," Daryl added in.

It was true. While Rick had been much more emotionally stable, he wasn't interested in his leadership role any longer. Carl and Judith were his main priorities and he stuck with them.

Leah looked between the men. "You two are the obvious choices to step up."

"Ain't going to be me," Daryl interjected.

Hershel shook his head. "We're getting too big for one person to run this all. And those people from Woodbury might feel more comfortable with a group in charge."

Leah tilted her head to the side. "A government type thing?"

"Peer council," Hershel defined for her, earning a nod from Daryl.

"Who?" Daryl asked.

The three of them looked at each other as they thought, eyes bouncing back and forth between faces.

"I stand by my idea. You two need to be on it," Leah spoke first. "It only makes sense."

Daryl shifted uneasily and scrapped the toe of his boot in the dirt. "Reckon."

"Glenn," Hershel suggested, earning nods from the other two.

Daryl looked up and caught Leah's eye. "You too. I want ya there."

Leah shook her head. "No, not me. I don't think I should be on it."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"It's too weighted in our favor. It has to be fair. Not just us. Someone from Woodbury should be invited."

Daryl and Hershel hummed their agreement.

They thought in silence before Hershel made a suggestion. "Sasha."

"Yep." Daryl adjusted his crossbow and nodded. "Four people? Need one more so we ain't got no tied votes."

Again, his eyes swung to Leah. She shook her head, holding her ground. "Someone else from Woodbury."

She saw the disappointment cross his face, but held her ground.

"Let's think on it. Watch and observe. These people are still new, it might do us some good to pay a little closer attention." Hershel suggested. "In the meantime, I'll talk to Glenn and Sasha. Maybe they'll have some suggestions. We'll plan to meet again tomorrow."

* * *

The old, burnt out guard tower still served the prison group well. The walls were blown out, leaving little shelter from the elements, but the structure was sound and it was Daryl's favorite place to take watch. It was quiet, and he could see everything from up there. Sometimes it was the only place where he could collect his thoughts.

He needed it tonight. It had been a long day and he still had something important to do.

He scanned the yard. It was uneventful tonight, save for a few dozen walkers against the fence. Harmless at this number, really; the fence was strong and he wasn't worried. Squinting, he could make out Sasha and Karen's dark figures, patrolling the chain link and deftly dispatching as many as they could.

Grabbing a wooden chair from the corner, he plopped down, casually resting his feet against a beam that remained and pushing the chair back onto two feet. As he laid his cross bow across his lap, a tiny object inside his pocket burned with a reminder that it was still there. Daryl slowly reached in to retract it.

He held a delicate band between his thumb and forefinger and studied it intently. It had been sitting on top of a dresser in the house were Carlie was holed up, and he didn't really think twice when he had swiped it and slipped it safely into his pocket. It wasn't fancy. Just a sterling silver band topped by a tiny ruby gemstone.

It wasn't much, yet it was perfect.

He knew Leah said she didn't want this, but he didn't care. He knew her. And he knew she would be thrilled regardless of what she had said a month ago.

Footsteps clanged on the metal steps of the guard tower and he quickly tucked the ring away before casually crossing his feet at the ankles.

Leah stepped into the tower, giving him a smile. "Hey, she said softly, closing the burnt-out door behind her.

"What's up?" He tilted forward, the chair landing on all fours.

"Thought you might like some company."

In an answer, he lowered the bow to the ground and swung his arm wide, an invitation for her to come sit.

Leah settled herself in his lap, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "It's cold out here."

His arms twisted around her midriff, pulling her closer to his body. Leah sighed contentedly before reaching into the pocket of her hoodie. "I got you something."

"Oh yeah?" His hand trailed up her thigh and came to rest on her hip.

She produced the pack of cigarettes, pulling back and waving them triumphantly in his face. "Found them on the run."

The corners of Daryl's lips turned up and he gave her hip an appreciative squeeze. "Gotta lighter too?"

"Of course." She reached back into the front pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled it out. "I came prepared."

"I got ya something too."

Leah looked at him in surprise. "Oh?"

Biting the inside of his cheek, Daryl's gaze dropped to the floor and he nodded. Shifting her body, he reached into his pocket. His fingers curled around the ring, the weight of the metal suddenly feeling heavy in his palm. Leah watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"Daryl?"

Without a word, he removed the pack of cigarettes from her left hand, placing them in her lap. He ran his thumb down her ring finger, holding it for the briefest of moments. Then carefully and without words, he slipped the band on her finger.

She was speechless, looking down at the simple ring that now graced her finger. The gemstone gleamed starkly against her dirty skin and jagged fingernails. Her eyes met his, then glanced back down at the ring.

He was taken slightly aback when she reached up to grab his face. Leah kissed him deeply, before breaking away and placing her forehead to his. And that was it. She didn't say a word. He liked that about her, she didn't make a big fucking deal about everything. At least not anymore.

Daryl let out a breathy laugh and she slowly pulled away.

"What?" She gave him a curious raise of her eyebrow.

He smiled and handed the pack of cigarettes back to her. She shook one out and offered it to him before taking one out for herself.

He stuck it in his mouth and let it dangle from the side of as he shook his head. "Just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

He flicked the lighter, and held it up to her cigarette until the end glowed red. When he answered, his tone was teasing. "How much of a bitch ya used ta be."

"Hey!" She gave his arm a playful shove.

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, blowing smoke through his nostrils. "'Member what ya said to me? After the CDC?"

"What?"

"Cigarettes will kill ya," he mocked before taking another drag. "Right in the middle of the damn apocalypse. Worryin' 'bout fuckin' lung cancer."

Leah laughed. "You remember that?"

"Yeah. I remember a lot of shit."

"Huh." She looked down and twisted the ring around her finger. "And you're not an asshole anymore. Things sure have changed."

Daryl shifted under her, one hand tightening around her hip, holding her close. "Yeah."

Leah smiled and pressed a kiss into his temple.

They smoked in comfortable silence, the night wrapping around them, cool air causing them to lean into each other for warmth. Leah twisted her ring, quietly marveling at Daryl's uncharacteristic romantic gesture, but unwilling to gush over him. She knew it would make him uncomfortable, and the warm feeling that spread through her body from his gift and his presence was enough. This moment was one of her happiest since the walkers. She wanted to freeze it.

Daryl took one last drag and flicked the cigarette butt to the ground, smashing it with the toe of his boot. Unable to finish her own, Leah offered the rest of it to him. He finished it in two more puffs before letting it fall to the ground.

Leaning her forehead to his temple, Leah sighed. "I should go back."

Involuntarily, his fingers dug into her skin. "Stay."

Her eyes closed. "Lily."

"She asleep?"

"Yeah."

"She's fine."

When Leah smiled, her lips brushed his jaw. "Isn't Glenn coming to take over soon?"

"Yeah." He turned his head, eyes darkening when they met hers.

A half smile caught her lips. "Want to meet me in the library for a little celebration?"

A low growl caught in Daryl's throat at her proposition and he felt his stomach clench in anticipation.

Leah giggled before kissing him deeply, her lips moving against his in eagerness. "I'll take that as a yes."

His lips refused to break from hers and he kissed her again, tongue stroking hers. Leah's hands cupped his face, and she gathered up enough strength to gently ease them apart. "I'll meet you there. Don't waste any fuckin' time." She demanded as she removed herself from his lap. "I'm going to check on Lily."

Daryl watched her ass move as she left and inwardly groaned. Where the hell was Glenn?

* * *

Leah slipped back into the prison, shutting the cold behind her. The grin on her face refused to leave as she made her way through cell block C. She damn near felt like skipping.

When she stepped into the common area, a soft voice rang out. "Hey Leah."

Leah halted, swinging her flashlight towards the sound. Carlie sat at one of the tables in the common area, her hands nervously fidgeting with a hunting knife. "Hey, everything good?"

Carlie nodded. "Sleeping is hard. Ya know?"

Leah nodded.

"She's sweet. You're girl."

She tilted her head, studying the woman and curious about her interest in Lily. "Thanks."

Carlie's eyes lowered to the table and she spun the knife on the metal. "Must be hard."

"What?"

"Keeping her alive all this time. Leaving her alone to go on runs. Raising a kid in this mess. All of it. Must be hard."

Leah's teeth grabbed her bottom lip, chewing in thought and refusing to reveal any details about their situation. "We manage."

Carlie lifted her head, her eyes meeting Leah's. It looked like she wanted to say more, but Leah moved on.

"I'm going to check on her now."

Carlie nodded. "Where's your cell?"

A cautious twinge hit Leah's gut, but she answered anyway. "We're in an office off C- 's more room for the three of us there."

"Three?"

"Daryl."

Leah could hardly see her face, but Carlie hesitated. "Oh, I hadn't realized."

"Yeah. So, I really need to check on her. Excuse me?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Leah squinted in the dark. "You good?"

"Yeah. Yes. I'm just gonna hang out here for a bit."

Leah gave her a brief, sad smile that Carlie couldn't have seen. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

** Leave a review! Please? :) **


End file.
